Un domingo cualquiera
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Los brujillos hispanii tiene clase muggles de lunes a viernes y los sábados clases de magia. Es bien sabido que es difícil de llevar. Pero Dana, una adolescente de casi 16 años tiene además que aprender magia celta de su abuela y sólo le quedan los domingos para ese menester. Magia Hispanii, en su vertiente celta.


_**Disclamer:**__ Harry Potter y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K. aunque no veréis a nadie conocido por aquí._

_**Discl amer2:**__ La sorg-espansión o MH pertenece a Sorg y esta historia pertenece a la vertiente celta de la magia hispanii._

_Todos los personajes, excepto la Floriana que pertenece a Sorg, son míos._

_Esta historia va dedicada a Cris porque llevaba casi un año a medias en mi netbook y la encontré buscando cosas que me había pedido de la matriarca del clan._

* * *

**_Un domingo cualquiera_**

_**21 de julio de 2002, Santiago de Compostela**_

Dana conectó su discman y salió de su casa rumbo de la estación de trenes para allí coger el tren mágico que le llevaría a Lugo donde la recogería la Avóa1 para llevársela a su casa. El trayecto del tren mágico apenas duraba un cuarto de hora, ventajas de la magia porque en autobús el mismo trayecto llevaba una hora, pero aun así era probable que llegara tarde. Durante los días previos al Santiago2 la estación de trenes estaba llena de peregrinos y turistas que llegaban a la capital gallega para las fiestas del santo patrón.

Mientras intentaba acelerar para ganar los minutos que necesitaría para entrar disimuladamente en el andén del tren mágico pensaba en lo sencillo que hubiera sido todo si sus padres no fueran tan intransigentes.

**Flashback**

-Oye, papá. Sabes que pronto va a ser el Santiago, ¿verdad?

-No me olvido de tu cumpleaños, pequeña.- Le contestó su padre con una sonrisa.

-Bueno,- Dijo Dana sentándose en las piernas de su padre- ya no soy tan pequeña. En diez días cumpliré dieciséis años.

-Pero siempre serás mi niña.

-Pero el domingo tengo que ir a la casa de la avoa y sé que puedo hacer un conjuro para no tener que salir antes por las fiestas.

-Me parece ben siempre y cuando te acuerdes de hacer primero el hechizo antideslizante. No quiero que mi niña ruede calle abajo.

-Gracias, papa.-Agradeció la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y dando brincos.

-Y si tu madre también te deja ir.

Dana se puso de morros y subió a su cuarto. Su madre jamás la dejaría. Si no tuviera hermanos mayores pensaría que odiaba a magia. Deseaba que llegase el 25 de julio del 2004 para poder irse de casa de una vez. Su hermana Ainé se había ido de vacaciones a Francia con una amiga suya y decidió tomarse un año sabático antes de empezar magisterio, la semana pasada le había mandado una carta diciendo que se iba al Reino Unido a vivir con su novio, pero que estaría allí para su cumpleaños. Y su hermano Lugh había recibido una importante suma de dinero mediante herencia mágica 3 y se había comprado una casa en la marina lucense en la que había montado una granja. Dana todavía no sabía que haría con su vida, pero no sería en Santiago, cuanto más lejos de su madre, mejor.

**Fin do Flashback**

Dana se puso a correr en cuanto vio la estación y una vez dentro intentó esquivar a las personas pero para cuando consiguió llegar a la barrera sólo pudo ver al tren irse.

Había perdido el tren.

Le había costado ocho minutos llegar a la estación (¡Todo un récord!) y tenía que volver a su casa a por la escoba para, aún con todo, llegar tarde. Así non iba a convencer a su avoa de que a la llevara a Madrid para comprar cosas para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fue hasta la parada del bus, tres minutos, no valía la pena cogerlo, así que echó a andar hacia casa otra vez. Iba maldiciendo por las calles y de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa: sus padres estaban en casa y su avoa iría en coche, nadie sabría que había hecho un conjuro para ir a Lugo. Además había intentado hacer lo correcto, no había sido su culpa si no había cogido el tren.

Con la voz temblando, el corazón en un puño y una férrea voluntad pronunció el conjuro que su antepasada escribiera ciento cincuenta años atrás.

_Airiños, airiños, aires,_

_airiños da miña terra,_

_Leváime onde cobren as nubes preñadas de tormentas_

_Leváime ás sagradas carballeiras, á cidade amurallada_

_Doces galleguiños aires_

_Leváime, leváime.4_

Justo un instante antes de terminar el último verso unos ojos azules cruzaron por su mente. Era normal que Manuel López se paseara por su cabeza como por su casa. Pero desde luego ese no había sido el mejor momento para despistarse porque haciendo oídos sordos a las recomendaciones de su padre no había realizado el sortilegio de rigor por lo que cayó pendiente abajo 5cómo en un tobogán.

-¡Epoximise!6- Dijo ella cuando pudo sacar la varita del bolso quedando su culo pegado al suelo adoquinado.

-¡Dana! ¿Estás bien?- Vino el chico en cuestión como si lo hubiera invocado- Qué? No teneis "esbalizaculos" en la capital que tienes que venir visitarme?

Ella pronunció el primer conjuro que había utilizado en su vida, con apenas cinco años cuando aprendió a leer con total fluidez, y después deshizo el hechizo-pegamento.

-¿ Me ayudas?

\- ¿A una dama en apuros? Siempre

\- !Si fuera por ti llegara a la praza!

\- ¿Entonces no quieres mi ayuda?

\- ¿Cres que la necesito?

-Depende

-¿De qué?

-De si quieres que te guarde las costas.- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Dana rápidamente echó una mirada a su larga falda, tenía un gran roto. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ponerse tanga ese día?

-¡Reparo! ¡Muchas gracias por avisar, tú si que eres un amigo!- Dijo ella echando a andar cojeando calle abajo.

-Mi abuela tiene una botica e podrá darte algo para el dolor. –Le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola calle arriba.

-No puedo ir, me espera mi avoa.

-Ay, si, mucho mejor aparece toda rasguñada.- Ante los argumentos de su compañero de clase no pudo más que seguirle y entrar.

La botica era un local pequeño que parecía no tener paredes. Las enormes estanterías de madera oscura estaban llenas de botes de hierbas y frascos de remedios.

-¡Abuela!-Llamó Manu al entrar.

De una de las puertas con cristaleras del fondo salió una mujer menuda vestida de luto y con un moño de pelo blanco, una anciana como la que se podía encontrar en cualquier aldea.

-Manoliño, ¿que es eso de gritar?

-Vengo con una compañera. Se olvidó de hacer el conjuro para no escorregarse y bajó un buen trozo de la costa con el culo.

-¡Manoliño!

-¡Fue así!

-La verdad es que duele bastante.

-Anda, neniña, acompañame a la rebotica para ver que tienes.

Dana las siguió y con mucho apuro se levantó la falda.

-Los adoquines serán muy bonitos pero una caída te estraga por completo. –Dijo mientras iba a por un botecito pequeñito con un líquido de color amarronado.

-¿Eso es esencia de sauce blanco?

-Sí. ¿Non estarás en esos días?

-Non, non.- Respondió tomándose la copa que le ofrecía.

-Ahora te voy poner un aposito de oruga e hamamelis en dos o tres minutos te sentiras mejor pero no lo quites hasta la noche.

-Gracias, señora López.

-Ya podes ir con mi nieto. A veces es un poco toxo pero es buen rapaz.

-Cuando quiere. ¿Canto es?

-No te preocupes por eso, rapaza.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo ella saliendo de allí.

Cuando llegó al tres pés ya estaba allí su avoa hablando con Anduriña, la dueña del local, se despidió de ella y se fueron camino del coche que estaba aparcado en un aparcamiento del intramuros muggle7.

El trayecto en coche no duró mucho tiempo pero a medida que subían las montañas veían la niebla que invadía Lugo.

Al llegar a la pequeña casita donde vivía su abuela apenas le dio tiempo para quitarse la chaqueta cuando su abuela le dijo lo que tenía que hacer y se fue con una cesta a recoger cosas a la huerta8.

Dana recogió su melena rubia en una coleta para que no le cayera ningún pelo en el caldero y cogió su libro de las sombras para preparar la poción que le había pedido su abuela, un filtro de la verdad.

Comenzó a leer la lista de ingredientes

_-Unha culleirada de mel de uz bornal9_

Esa era fácil de encontrar, su abuela siempre guardaba dos o tres botes de esta miel y hasta estaba intentando convencer a Lugh de que también dedicara la granja a la apicultura aunque sin duda la de brezo blanco era la que mejor iba a las pociones y a orillas del cantábrico las abejas se decidirían por otras flores.

Cuando llegó a la alacena vio que efectivamente allí estaba la miel aunque había más botes de los que había pensado. Dejó el bote en la cocina y fue a por el siguiente ingrediente "Sángue de alicornio10". Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo había leído había llamado a su abuela de todo menos guapa. Por aquel entonces no entendía que sangre de alicornio era en realidad leche de almendras y que no desangraban a un pobre unicornio para lograrla. Si por ella hubiera sido hubiera hecho un accio para encontrar la leche pero las reglas de la avóa eran claras cuando venían a clases: toda la magia debía ser de la tradición celta. Tras mucho buscar logró encontrarla junto a los chorizos sin lograr entender por qué estaba allí.

El óso de Ibis Albino tuvo que ir al propio árbol para poder obtenerlo, sólo en la aldea tenía ingredientes tan frescos aunque hubiera preferido que fueran un poquito menos frescos y encontrarse un bote con corteza de espino albar molida en un estante junto al neno de codo.

Lo que era incomprensible es cómo, con dos ingredientes tan apestosos como son la mandrágora y el espino, podía quedar después una poción tan fragante aunque la nuez moscada y la canela ayudaran.

Por fin había conseguido tener todos los utensilios e ingredientes a mano salvo el último, Silencio. En realidad lo del silencio no era más que un recomendación por si se tomaba con el café, lo cual era lo habitual para que alguien lo tomara sin miramientos.

¿Anís? Mojar un chupete en anís había sido un remedio eficaz para que los bebés dejaran de llorar. Se fijó en las iniciales de la anotación I.U.C; Iria Ulloa Castro, su abuela. No, no podía ser anís en ese caso le hubiera llamado locura o algo así. ¿Valeriana? Sin duda era algo que debía contrarrestar los efectos del café pero una cucharada de valeriana era mucha valeriana.

_-Abuela, quiero café no esa cosa que has puesto en la taza.- Recordó lo que había pasado hace dos semanas. _

_-Y yo quiero silencio antes de empezar las clases, así que tómate la tila._

Ahora entendía que con su abuela el simple hecho de tomar una infusión podía ser parte de la clase aunque quizás debería haberlo sabido después de que su querida Avóa le pusiera una poción de olvido en el café. Ella había remoloneado de tomarse el café porque olía a clavo y tras media hora hablando con su abuela la había felicitado por reconocer la poción. Reconocer no lo había reconocido pero ni muerta se tomaba ella el café con clavo.

Dana leyó atentamente la receta antes de ponerse a hacerla.

_Botar no fondo dunha caldeiro de cobre unha cullerada de mel de uz bornal e deixar que se quente sen chegar a ferver._

_A continuación botar dous vasos de sangue de unicornio e unha culleradiña de cortiza de de óso de ibis albino moído._

_Remover en espirais de dentro a fóra nove veces._

_Botar tres raspaduras de neno de colo, dúas picas de sustancia de Dionisos e unha de sustancia de Hermes._

_Cando rompa a ferver baixar ao lume. Pasados tres minutos volver subir o lume e cando volva romper a ferver volver baixalo. Esperar outros tres minutos e volver subir o lume. Cando rompa a ferver por terceira vez apagar o lume e coar o cocemento._

_*Si vaise a ofrecer co café, botar unha cullerada de silencio xunto á de uz bornal.11_

Lo más difícil era el control de tiempos así que sacó el cronometro del bolso para ayudarse y se puso manos a la obra.

Se acercó a la cocina económica y vio que su abuela la había apagado esta vez. Buscó y buscó por toda la cocina y no vio ni un solo encendedor o cerilla, ya se había encargado su abuelita de que tuviera que hacerlo. Fue hacía su bolso otra vez, la Avóa tardaría por lo menos otros veinte minutos en volver así que podría hacerlo con su varita, sólo un instante antes de abrir el bolso comprendió que tampoco la encontraría.

Ya sabía que su abuela se había opuesto a que fueran a comprar sus varitas a Silvano12 pero aun así no pensaba que fuera capaz de quitársela. ¡Qué mujer tan obsesiva! Su varita de aliso funcionaba a las mil maravillas y no quería hacerse con otra varita pero eso no significaba que se hubiese salvado de la maldición del árbol, tenía que ir todas las semanas a regar el arbolito como parte de educación. No, no era suficiente con no poder quedar con sus amigas muggles los sábados por la mañana ni que su madre no la dejará ir con sus amigas brujas al barrio mágico de Madrid. No, tenía que cuidar el puñetero árbol.

Volvió a la cocina y a regañadientes dijo "Lar, fai que se quente o meu fogar13" y una gran llama brotó de la cocina. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada con su abuela. Acabaría cuanto antes para irse a casa. Quería que la llevara a Madrid, pero no con tantas ganas.

Su abuela volvió cuando ya estaba colando la poción.

-Avoa, ya termino, me puedes devolver mi varita.

-Nena, no te cogí la varita. Esas varitas no saben lo que es la lealtad. Vamos a la huerta a hacerte una nova.

-Voy mirar al coche por si a dejé allí.

-¡Qué más da! Podemos hacer una que sintonice mijor contigo.

La jovencita fue hacia el coche de su abuela ignorando el despotrique de esta en contra de su varita.

-¡Mierda!- Su abuela la regañó por su lenguaje pero ella siguió hablando- Aquí no está. Quería que me llevaras a Madrid a por cosas para la fiesta de cumple, pero vamos, al final tendré que decirle a mamá que me lleve a Sevilla.

-Piensa donde la utilizaste por última vez.

-Fue en…- había sido delante de la botica, seguro que se la había dejado en la tienda de la abuela de Manu, le diría que se la guardase- tengo que hacer una llamada.

-¿A tu Manoliño? Ya me llamó su abuela al móvil, te dejaste la varita en la botica cuando te curó el trasero.

Ahora era cuando le iba a echar una bronca monumental y sin embargo sólo podía pensar en que su abuela tenía móvil. Tan solo Ainé tenía móvil aunque ya sabía que sus padres iban a regalarle un móvil por su cumple. Era un intento por controlarla, pero por otra parte podría hablar con sus amigas sin que su madre estuvieradelante, ese aparente control bien valía la pena.

-Avoa, ¿desde cuando tienes móvil?

-Desde hace cuatro años, ya voy por el cuarto, los pobres no me duran nada, hay que hechizarlos para que tengan cobertura aquí y bueno, se estropean con tanto hechizo. Ahora es cuando debería echarte la bronca por la manera de ir a nuestra cita, pero aunque no saliera del todo bien, estoy orgullosa de que llegaras al barrio mágico y no se lo diré a tu madre.

-La verdad, es que utilicé un hechizo del libro.

-Eso fue inteligente.

-Abuela, yo, quería pedirte que me acompañes a Madrid, mamá no quiere que vaya sin un adulto y en el tren se tardan un par de horas…

-Te acompañaré con una condición, que encuentres tú el hechizo.

Dana volvió a casa corriendo y buscó en su libro. Había un hechizo para ir a Picos, a Salamanca, a Santander, a Santiago, pero no para ir a Madrid. Miró en un par de libros más pero no había nada.

-No hay hechizo.- Fue hacia su abuela con los brazos cruzados y una de esas miradas que matan en su generalmente afable rostro.

-Quizá necesitemos una meiga. Oes, ¿no conocerás alguna?- Le contestó su abuela sin levantar la cabeza de la comida que estaba haciendo en el mismo sitio que momentos antes ella había estado haciendo la poción.

Dana se fue al pequeño secretario que tenía su abuela y cogió boli y papel.

"Lo más importante en un hechizo es la intención, sin intención no puede resultar" era la primera regla de la tradición celta. Ella tenía la firme intención de ir a Madrid a por las cosas para su cumple.

"Es de mala educación entrar en un lugar sin ser invitado" le dijo la voz de su abuela dentro de su propia cabeza.

Además, tenía que hacer que rimara, porque si casi todos los hechizos rimaban, sería por algo, ¿no?

¿Con que rima Madrid? Con cariz. ¿Y capital? Con pastizal.

"Para ahorrarme un pastizal, llévame a la capital." Escribió en el papel, no era malo del todo, pero era uno de esos hechizos genéricos con el que puedes acabar totalmente exhausta en medio del metro de Tokio si te descuidabas un poco.

-Abuela, ¡esto es imposible! No hay nada que rime con Madrid.

-Ni falta que hace.

-Pero tú me dices que hacer un hechizo es como hacer una poesía.

-Me alegra saber que escuchas, la verdad, a esta edad a veces me sorprende. ¿Nunca oiste hablar del verso libre? Para hacer una poesía hay que reflexionar sobre lo que quieres decir y cómo lo quieres decir. Lo mismo para un conjuro. Déjame ver que has escrito.

La chica le dio el papel a Iria para que lo leyera y bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien, es muy fresco desde luego, requiere de una férrea concentración así que no quiero que lo utilices sin un adulto, no vayas a pensar otra vez en un chico y aparezcas en la Conchinchina.

-¡Avoa!

-Boh, me dijo Fina que apareciste delante de su nieto. Todavía recuerdo lo que era ser joven.

-Pues ya llovió, abuelita.

-Anda, niña, escríbelo en tu libro, pon una nota explicativa y después termina de poner la mesa para comer. Cuando terminemos, lo probamos.

Dana e Iria aparecieron en una explanada vacía en medio del barrio donde generalmente hacían la verbena de San Isidro.

No era la primera vez que Dana estaba en el barrio mágico de Madrid pero siempre que visitaba un barrio mágico diferente se quedaba maravillada de las diferencias entre unos y otros. Cada uno tenía un carácter propio acorde a la ciudad en la que estaba y a la época de su construcción. Así como el barrio lucense era intrínsecamente rural el madrileño no desentonaba con el resto de calles de la época de José Bonaparte.

Primero se dirigieron a Caramelos Pepe, un establecimiento que llevaba allí desde 1825, que tenía un escaparate lleno de dulces de todos tipos. Su interior era el paraíso de cualquier niño: estanterías y estanterías repletas de dulces y galletas, tanto muggles como mágicos.

Dana fue directa a por los caramelos explosivos, sus amigos estaban como locos con los Peta-Zeta, con los caramelos explosivos lo iban a flipar. Después fue cogiendo un surtido de caramelos mágicos y muggles: toffes, píldoras ácidas, pajitas de gelatina de fresa, suspiros de monja, ladrillos ácidos, plumas de azúcar, bulaloos,… y sus preferidos los besos de fresa, unos labios que te persiguen y te llenan la cara de besos hasta que te dan un beso en la boca y te los puedes comer.

Después fueron a una tienda de decoración para fiestas y cuando salieron con un par de bolsas más Dana estaba cansada y empapada en sudor.

-Avoa, ya no puedo más- dijo con la voz entrecortada- me estoy asando viva. Quiero volver a casa.

-Vamos a La Floriana allí no hará calor y podrás refrescarte.

Dana la siguió a regañadientes, a ella le encantaba el chocolate como a la que más, de vez en cuando quedaba en la calle de las dulcerías en invierno cuando su abuela la dejaba en Lugo después de las clases, pero un chocolate con cuarenta grados a la sombra era pasarse.

Había oído hablar a sus amigas del local, muy parecido a la mítica chocolatería San Ginés, que ella no tenía ni idea de cuál era. Dana se había imaginado una pequeña chocolatería con una docena mesitas, un mostrador y una barra pequeña donde apenas podías tomarte un café y en su lugar se había encontrado un local inmenso con paredes de paneles verde oscuro y blanco, suelos blancos y una inmensa barra quizá de mármol blanco.

No tardaron mucho en ser acomodadas en una mesa, aunque era domingo muchos jóvenes seguían en los campamentos mágicos y el local estaba medio vacío. Una mujer con un delantal impecable y un moño lleno de canas se acercó a ellas.

-Buenas, Floriana.

-Buenas, Iria ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?- Se dirigió la mujer a Dana- Tu nieta, supongo.

\- Es Dana, la pequeña, la hija del mayor.

-Bueno, ¿qué va a ser?

-Algo muy, muy frio.- Contestó Dana todavía visiblemente acalorada.

-Una horchata bien fresquita.

Cuando la Floriana se fue Dana no perdió tiempo para preguntarle a su abuela porque aquella mujer conocía a su padre.

-Conozco a Floriana desde hace muchos años, cuando todavía se la conocía como la hija del marqués de Abrantes. La conocí cuando fui de visita a ver a unos familiares de tu abuelo en Asturias. Más tarde coincidimos cuando llevamos a nuestras hijas a los campamentos, tu padre y yo íbamos a visitar a tu tía casi todos los fines de semana durante muchos años.

-Entonces os veis mucho.

-No vengo a menudo, pero poco durante cincuenta años, es bastante.

La Floriana llegó con una horchata y un vaso con mucho hielo y un líquido de color ámbar.

-¿Qué es?

-Té helado.

-Por lo menos está frio, porque aquí hace un calor…

-Deberías acostumbrarte al té, pequeña.

-¿Porqué?

La Floriana se marchó sin decir nada pero volvió pronto con un mazo de cartas.

\- Saca tres.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Dana.

-Saca las cartas y a lo mejor sabrás sobre tu futuro con cierto chico de ojos azules.

Dana sacó tres cartas cualesquiera del mazo. El dos de copas, el siete de bastos y el rey de bastos.

\- Vaya… un gran amor inundará tu vida y veo que los ojos azules serán una constante en ella.

-Vaya, eso también me lo podía haber dicho la muggle que se las da de pitonisa junto a la catedral.

-Esa desconfianza te hará mucho daño.- Dijo la señora y se fue.

A las siete de la tarde estaban en Lugo de vuelta y esta vez se había acordado del hechizo para no deslizarse por las calles. Dana subió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la botica.

Al llegar la estaba esperando Manuel fuera.

-Me la ha dado la abuela, se te olvidó en la rebotica. Llevo esperándote una hora aquí sentado y hace un sol de carallo.

-Fui con la avoa a Madrid. Y mira lo que he traído.- Sacó de la bolsa un beso de fresa y se lo dio.- Sé que son tus favoritos.

-Sí, pero dejan marca, a saber lo que se piensa mi abuela.

-Son para mi cumple, ¿vendrás?

-Sí, claro. Por cierto, el próximo sábado tengo partido de quidditch, nos han dicho que podemos llevar a alguien. Sé que no te gusta mucho el quidditch pero me gustaría una amiga que me animara.

-Claro que iré, bueno, si la pesadilla que tengo por familia me deja.

Dana iba a ir a reunirse otra vez con su abuela pero recordó que Manu era bueno en adivinación.

-Manu, hoy he estado en la Floriana y me ha hecho coger tres cartas de la baraja española. ¿Qué significan un dos de copas y el siete y el rey de bastos?

-Un gran amor. Inseguridades. Intolerancia y prejuicios.

-Gracias, concuerda con lo que me ha dicho. Nos vemos el jueves- Gritó ella mientras se iba para corriendo para evitar más preguntas.

Durante el camino de regreso en tren no dejó de pensar en las cartas. Cuando entró en casa empezó a prepararse para abordar a su madre para que le dejara salir con Manu el próximo sábado y de repente pasó por su cabeza que tenía una cita con Manu. Eran mucho los jugadores que llevaban a sus novias al campo de quidditch. ¿Sería una cita?

* * *

1 Avóa: Abuela.

2 El 25 de julio se celebra la festividad de Santiago Apóstol, patrón de Galicia y España.

3 Las herencias mágicas se heredan sólo de bruja/o a brujo/a pudiéndose poner los requisitos que se quiera.

4 Conjuro de traslación. Traducción al castellano: _Airiños, airiños, aires,/airiños de mi tierra,/Llevadme donde cubren las nubes llenas de tormentas/Llevadme a los sagrados robledales, a la ciudad amurallada/Dulces galleguiños aires/Llevadme, llevadme._

5 Las calles del barrio mágico lucense son tan empinadas que es necesario un hechizo para no resbalar, dicho hechizo está en todaas puertas que dan acceso al barrio mágico desde el exterior de la muralla.

6 Hechizo de tradición clásica que pega las cosas.

7 El barrio mágico se encuentra dentro de una cúpula que protege un bosque sagrado para los druidas. Estos trazaron una barrera para que el invasor romano no pudiera llegar al bosque y fue alrededor de ella que tres siglos más tarde se construyó la muralla que aún hoy sigue en pie. Este enclave mágico fue olvidado hasta el siglo XIX cuando se empezó a edificar dentro de la cúpula. Aunque supuestamente el casco histórico y el barrio mágico se encuentren en el mismo lugar hay que salir del barrio mágico a la ronda y volver a entrar por otra puerta para acceder de uno a otro.

8 Aunque en castellano huerto y huerta dan una idea de la extensión de terreno, en Galicia se utiliza sólo la forma femenina aunque la mayor parte de las tierras son de pequeña extensión.

9 Una cucharada de miel de brezo

10 En las pociones tradicionalmente se ha usado un código para nombrar los ingredientes, quizá demasiado sádico a veces, para evitar que los muggles lo reproduzcan.

11 _Echar en el fondo de un caldero de cobre una cucharada de miel de brezo blanco y dejar que se caliente sin llegar a hervir./A continuación echar dos vasos de sangre de unicornio (leche de almendras) y una cucharadita de corteza de hueso de ibis albino molido (Corteza de espino albar molida)./Remover en espirales de dentro a fuera nueve veces./ Echar tres raspaduras de bebé (mandrágora), dos pizcas de sustancia de Dionisos (nuez moscada) y una de sustancia de Hermes (canela)./Cuando rompa a hervir bajar el fuego. Pasados tres minutos volver a subir el fuego y cuando vuelva a romper a hervir volver a bajarlo. Esperar otros tres minutos y volver a subir el fuego. Cuando rompa a hervir por tercera vez apagar el fuego y colar el cocimiento./*Si se va a ofrecer con el café, echar una cucharada de silencio (tila) junto a la de miel de brezo._

12 _Silvano es una familia fabricante de varitas mágicas que recurre a la aritmancia para saber la madera y el núcleo de las varitas de sus clientes._

13 _Fuego, haz que se caliente mi hogar. Al fuego de la cocina se le llamaba tradicionalmente hogar._


End file.
